always here
by rockgoddess42
Summary: When you least expect it, in a single moment, your life can be turned around. For the Hardy brothers, one split second nearly costs them their lives due to an accident. This gives both brothers a chance to acknowledge how precious life is, and use that to their advantage.


Always Here

"No Joe absolutely not." 18 year - old Frank Hardy snapped at his younger brother.

"Why not?" Joe asked annoyed. å

"Because I said so Joe, now shut up for a second would you?" Frank exclaimed angry now with Joe.

Joe slumped back in his chair slightly taken back by Frank's tone.

There was silence in the van for another few moments, as Frank glanced slightly at his younger brother, regretting how harsh he had been, as he saw Joe looking out the window.

The older Hardy let out a sigh, and was about to apologize, when things spun out of control instantly.

A black car suddenly blew through a red light, and was headed directly for the van.

Suddenly Frank heard Joe yell, "Frank look out!"

Frank instinctively threw an arm out in front of his younger brother, and cried out, "Hold tight Joe!"

He tried frantically to turn the steering wheel to avoid colliding with the car, but it was too late.

Within a moment the van collided head on with the other car, and in an instant, everything went black.

"Ooohhh." Frank groaned weakly for a second, as his eyes fluttered weakly.

He glanced around for a moment trying to recall what had just happened.

Then it hit him as he began to recall his argument with Joe in the van, the car, Joe yelling, "Frank look out!" Last thing he remembered was trying to turn the wheel to avoid a collision with the car, then nothing.

His head spun for a moment when suddenly he felt a familiar panic, as he thought of Joe's last cry out to him.

'Joe!' Frank's brotherly protective instincts kicked in without a second thought.

"Joe?" He croaked for a moment then tried to clear his throat.

Again he called somewhat clearer this time, "Joe?"

For a moment he attempted to turn his head slowly, to glance over at his little brother.

The boy's heart skipped a beat when he noticed blood on his brother's face.

'Oh my god Joe!' Frank thought worriedly.

Quickly unstrapping his seatbelt, got out of the van, and rushed to his brother's side.

He pulled the passenger side door open, immediately crouching down to get a better look at Joe's face.

'Oh Joe!'

Gently he began to smooth Joe's damp blond hair back out of his eyes.

The boy whispered softly to his brother, "Joe? Can you hear me?"

As he glanced around for a moment, he recalled having water bottles in the van.

Running to the back for a second, he grabbed one of the bottles, searched for a cloth, and quickly dampened it with a bit of water.

Hurrying back to Joe's side, he gently began wiping his brother's face, cleaning the blood off, and praying it would revive the boy.

Trying again he called quietly, "Joe? Can you hear me buddy?"

At first not getting a response, he ever so gently pressed the damp cloth a bit harder onto his brother's forehead.

For a moment, there was silence. Then he heard it.

'Yes! That's it Joey come back to me buddy.' Frank thought with relief, as he heard a weak groan coming from his brother.

Frank spoke again softly, "Joe? Little brother? Can you hear me? Come on Joe wake up for me."

He watched as slowly the boy's eyes began to weakly flutter open, and let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it Joe, come on just a little bit more you can do it, open your eyes kiddo."

Oooohh Fr-Frank?"

"Right here little buddy, you okay? How do you feel? Are you hurt?"

His older brother watched carefully as his eyes closed for a moment, and opened again to see Frank looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I-I'm okay. My h-head hurts a l-little and my leg."

"Okay, everything's okay, just lie still just take it easy kiddo you're okay. I'm calling an ambulance, we'll take you to the hospital and get you checked out." Frank replied soothingly.

Joe attempted to move and groaned.

Immediately alarmed, Frank eased him back against the seat, shaking his head admonished gently, "Hey hey take it easy Joe. No don't try to move too much yet. Just lie still. I'm right here. Calm down."

Pulling out his cellphone, he quickly dialed 911, all the while keeping his eyes glued to his baby brother.

"Yes this is Frank Hardy, my brother and I were run off the road, my brother is badly injured. We are between South and Pine Street. I need an ambulance immediately."

Assuring Frank an ambulance was on the way, he kept speaking soothing gentle words to his little brother.

In a comforting gesture he sat by his brother's side, smoothing his hair back, repeating softly,

"Hang in there Joe, ambulance is on the way, stay with me. Keep your eyes focused on me Joe that's it. I know it hurts buddy, but help is on the way. You'll be okay. Just stay still."

Frank turned slightly at the sound of sirens pulling up by their van. He let out a shaken sigh of relief, glancing down at Joe.

"You hear that Joe? Help has arrived you're safe now. We'll get you to the hospital now, just stay with me okay?"

Quickly a stretcher was unloaded, as carefully Frank assisted them with his brother, gently unbuckling him, as the boy had been afraid to move his brother too much, for fear of causing more pain.

Gently they eased him out, and onto the stretcher, carrying him towards the awaiting ambulance.

The older Hardy stayed at his side gripping his brother's hand in his own, saying again in a repetitive gesture,

"I'm here Joe. I'm not leaving you. I promise. I've got you you're safe now. You'll be okay kiddo. Hang in there."

Frank turned to the closest EMT by the ambulance, and asked, "Would it be okay if I rode with him?"

The EMT turned and asked, "You are?"

"Frank Hardy, I'm Joe's older brother. He just feels safer with me at his side."

He gave pleading eyes to the EMT, who finally gave a sigh, and nodded, "Alright."

The older Hardy brother immediately thanked the EMT, and jumped in beside them, and stayed by his brother's side, holding his hand, smoothing his hair back, giving any sign of comfort to his younger brother, letting him know he was there.

As quickly as they could, they shut the back doors to the ambulance, and sped off to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Frank spoke softly to his now unconscious brother.

"Okay Joe, you're going in for surgery now. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise. I'll always be here."

Watching as they hurried him off to surgery, Frank walked into the waiting room to call his parents.

Pacing the waiting room, he listened as the phone rang for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Frank spoke his voice shaking slightly.

Fenton Hardy the Hardy Boys' father picked up instantly on Frank's worried voice, and asked, "What's wrong Frank? What's happened? Where's your brother?"

"Dad…" Frank replied unable to get the words out. Finally he spoke pulling himself together,

"Dad, Joe and I were in an accident with the van. Some black car came out of nowhere blowing through a red light, and hit us head on. I tried to avoid the car, but it was too late."

His father processed this information and then immediately asked,

"Frank, are you two alright? Where's Joe?"

"He-he's in surgery now dad. He took a harder hit somehow than I did. I'm at Bayport General now, in the waiting room. They just took him in. I'm worried dad. He didn't sound good."

The worried father let out a sigh, and replied "Stay there in case there is word on your brother before we get there. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay dad."

"Oh and Frank, son?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother will be just fine. He's got his protective older brother watching over him."

Frank let out a small smile and murmured quietly, "Thanks dad. I'll see you in a few minutes."

The boy sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, and buried his head in his hands for a moment.

Memories of Joe when they were younger flooded his head.

He thought back to the plane incident over the Bermuda Triangle, to Joe standing about to jump off the cliff while gliding, in search for their father, to darker days evolving around Iola's death.

Frank swallowed the tears welling up in his eyes recalling how angry he had been with Joe just before the accident.

He regretted it instantly, but never got the chance to even apologize.

'Oh god Joe I'm sorry little brother. Please forgive me. Just please be okay baby brother please."

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Hardy?"

Frank glanced up and was out of the seat in a second.

"Yes doctor, and please call me Frank. I'm his older brother. How's he doing?"

"Well Frank it was close, I'll be honest. His breathing was low during surgery, but he will be okay. Your brother aside from the leg injury has a minor concussion, a few lacerations. The surgery went smoothly, he is being moved to room 310 now. You are welcome to go see him."

The boy shook his hand letting out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a moment, and then thanked the doctor.

Calling his father he let him know what room Joe would be in, and told him that was where he would be when he got to the hospital.

Reassuring his father that the surgery had gone smoothly, and that he has a concussion, and some minor lacerations, he told his father he was going to see Joe now.

Entering the room quietly, Frank stepped over to the side of his brother's bed, and looked down at him with a weary sigh.

Grabbing the nearest chair, he pulled it over to the rail of the bed, and sat down.

Tentatively he reached forward and grasped Joe's hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"I'm here Joe. I'll always be right here. I need you to wake up Joe, I need the chance to apologize to you please, wake up."

He kept his eyes on Joe's face watching him carefully for any sign that he heard him, and was waking up.

Continuing to talk to his unconscious brother, he suddenly felt the hand he was holding twitch in his own.

Immediately he leaned forward and put a gentle hand on Joe's forehead.

"Joe? Can you hear me little brother? Come on wake up kiddo. I'm right here it's okay."

A weak groan was released from Joe and Frank felt Joe give a weak squeeze to his hand of his own and smiled with relief.

Frank watched as his baby brother's eyelashes began to flutter as he tried to open his eyes.

"Come on Joe it's okay wake up buddy you're safe I'm here. That's it Joe just a little more you can do it."

Joe groaned again and slowly his eyes began to open watching Frank as he smiled at him.

"Hey Joe how are you feeling kiddo?"

The boy tried to respond but struggled to get the words out.

"Wa –" Joe croaked.

Frank knew what he wanted and asked gently, "Water?"

Joe nodded and waited for Frank to fill him a cup.

Gently easing Joe forward, he held the cup for him as he took a few sips.

Trying to gulp down the water all at once, Frank pulled it back admonishing gently with a soft laugh,

"Baby brother slow down, take a few nice slow sips you'll make yourself sick. Calm down and drink slowly."

When Joe had enough he put up a hand, and Frank nodded understanding putting the cup back on the table beside the bed.

Softly in a soothing tone the older boy asked, "How are you feeling Joe?"

His little brother responded with a weak smile and replied with a raspy voice, "I-I'm okay. Head is a little bit woozy but other than that, okay."

Frank nodded and responded gently, "Good. Joe I, need to apologize to you for getting so angry with you. It wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that.

Again it was more that I needed an outlet, and you just again happened to become the target. I love you kiddo, and I am so proud of you. Don't you ever forget that okay?"

Joe nodded unable to trust his voice to answer him. The brothers gave each other a smile, when the awkward setting was broken by Joe's attempt at humor.

"Okay seriously when do I get out of here?"

The older Hardy responded with a soft laugh, and shook his head amused at his younger brother.

"You never change do you little brother?" He asked in mock hopelessness.

His younger brother just grinned in response, making Frank laugh, as he leaned forward and affectionately tousled his brother's blond hair.

After hours of the boys conversing and bickering back and forth, really putting everything else in the back of their minds, they enjoyed each other's company, late into the night.

The nurse walked in the door silently to find Frank on the bed with Joe, the younger boy held in his big brother's protective embrace, both boys fast asleep.

Silently, so as not to disturb the boys, the nurse exited the room shutting the door behind her.

Frank took that moment to his advantage, and gently leaned forward slightly, pressing a soft kiss to his brother's head.

Allowing the quiet even breathes coming from the small form curled by his arm, to lull him to sleep.

The argument now far behind them, nearly forgotten, the Hardy brothers continue to push forward.

In an effort to see what the future would hold for the Hardy family.


End file.
